Burrobirra
"Goditi una tazza schiumosa di questa famosa bevanda magica." '' ''—''Descrizione della Burrobirra La '''Burrobirra ' era una bevanda magica popolare descritta come "un po 'come il butterscotch ma meno malata". Fu servita in numerose località del mondo magico e presentava una leggera gradazione alcolica. Gli studenti della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts la acquistavana spesso quando visitavano Hogsmeade. Descrizione La Burrobirra veniva servita fredda in bottiglia e calda in "boccali schiumosi". A Hogsmeade, viene venduta al I Tre Manici di Scopa e al Testa di Porco, nonostante quest'ultimo pub sia stato descritto come "molto polveroso", suggeriva che non veniva venduta molto spesso. A Diagon Alley, si sapeva che la bevanda era venduta al Il Paiolo Magico. Era fatta di butterscotch, zucchero e acqua. Al Testa di Porco, ai clienti venivano addebitate due falci per Burrobirra (£ 0,60 circa), ma non era certo se si trattasse di un prezzo universale per la bevanda, o se il prezzo della bevanda variava da un luogo all'altro. Una variante extra dolce è stata prodotta da Madama Rosmerta. Almeno alcuni degli ingredienti che usa includono Arbusto di Zucchero, Malvadolce e Rugiadalunare. Non è chiaro se questi ingredienti sono richiesti solo per la versione "Extra Dolce" o se si tratta di ingredienti standard nella normale Burrobirra. Un'altra variante di Burrobirra fu chiamata Burrobirra 1707, considerata molto rara e poteva essere ordinata per la consegna. Gradazione alcolica La Burrobirra potrebbe aver avuto una leggera gradazione alcolica, che poteva portare gli elfi domestici in uno stato di ubriachezza, sebbene esistesse un antidoto a questo. Ciò è probabilmente dovuto al fatto che gli elfi domestici hanno sia corpi significativamente più piccoli sia una chimica corporea leggermente diversa rispetto agli umani, aumentando così la loro vulnerabilità agli effetti dell'alcol in qualsiasi volume. Sembrava avere un effetto meno pronunciato sugli umani rispetto alle creature più piccole come gli elfi domestici, ma gli umani potevano ancora cadere "sotto l'influenza" di essa. Nel 1996, Harry Potter si chiese cosa avrebbero potuto fare Ron Weasley ed Hermione Granger alla festa di Natale del professor Horace Lumacorno "sotto l'influenza della Burrobirra", il che indicava che avrebbe potuto ridurre le inibizioni, forse come l'alcol. Winky, un'elfa domestica, divenne dipendente dalla Burrobirra dopo aver perso il lavoro con la famiglia Crouch — una dipendenza dalla quale non si è mai completamente ripresa. Storia "Perché non andiamo a bere una burrobirra a I Tre Manici di Scopa, fa un po' freddo, no?" —La Burrobirra è servita alla locanda I Tre Manici di Scopa La Burrobirra viene servita calda e schiumosa nelle tazze e fredda in bottiglia e una bottiglia di Burrobirra al Testa di Porco costa 2 falci ciascuno. Nell'anno scolastico 1985-1986, la locanda I Tre Manici di Scopa creò una versione molto dolce della Burrobirra, che fu accolta molto bene dai bevitori. Nell'anno scolastico 1986-1987, la Burrobirra 1707 fu una variante della Burrobirra che poteva essere ordinata e acquistata nella locanda I Tre Manici di Scopa. Era una bevanda vintage molto rara conservata in una botte nella stanza sul retro della locanda. Gli elfi domestici potevano ubriacarsi di Burrobirra, come faceva spesso Winky. Durante il quarto anno di Harry Potter alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, Winky fu spesso trovata ubriaca nelle cucine dopo essere stata licenziata da Barty Crouch Snr. Per un elfo domestico, la bevanda era molto più forte e Dobby l'avrebbe portata nella Stanza delle Necessità per trovare lì gli antidoti. Era considerato vergognoso che un elfo consumasse quantità così grandi di Burrobirra. Lupin fu sorpreso che Harry avesse assaggiato Burrobirra quando, per quanto ne sapeva il professore, Harry non era mai stato a Hogsmeade. Questo non era vero, dato che Harry era stato a Hogsmeade in precedenza quando si era intrufolato e aveva provato la Burrobirra a I Tre Manici di Scopa. Ciò suggerisce che la burrobirra non era prontamente disponibile nel castello di Hogwarts; Harry ha mentito sul fatto che Ron ed Hermione ne hanno portata un po' da Hogsmeade per lui. Tuttavia, dopo che Harry è diventato un campione di Hogwarts nel Torneo Tremaghi e poi di nuovo dopo aver vinto il Primo Compito, la sala comune di Grifondoro era piena di cose. La Burrobirra è stata servita al Ballo del Ceppo e al matrimonio di Bill e Fleur. Poteva essere trovata al tavolo del rinfresco, con sopra l'incantesimo di ricarica. Luna Lovegood indossava spesso una collana di tappi di Burrobirra durante il suo tempo a Hogwarts, e molti degli altri studenti presenti lo trovavano strano e spesso ne ridevano. Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnigan, una volta organizzarono una festa post-esame e parlarono di quante "Burrobirre del mercato nero" avrebbero avuto bisogno. La mascotte dei Ballycastle Bats, Barny il Pipistrello della Frutta, appare nelle pubblicità della Burrobirra con lo slogan "Barny dice: sto solo litigando per la Burrobirra!" A Gwenog Jones piace "rilassarsi con gli amici, bere una burrobirra e ascoltare "The Weird Sisters". Dietro le quinte *Michael Gambon, l'attore che aveva interpretato Albus Silente dal terzo film, una volta disse che la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto quando sarebbe arrivato al parco a tema Il mondo magico di Harry Potter era ordinare otto pinte di Burrobirra. Ha dichiarato: "... non è alcolico ed è rinfrescante". *Chef esecutivo del Universal Parks and Resorts, Steve Jayson ha commentato che la Burrobirra è "Davvero confortante, piacevole e calma". *La Burrobirra di Il mondo magico di Harry Potter potrebbe essere servita fredda con un sapore simile alla soda alla panna o congelata come una granita con sopra una schiuma simile a un butterscotch. Si può anche acquistarla in una normale tazza di plastica o in una tazza da collezione. Il 12 dicembre 2012, nel parco sono stati serviti oltre cinque milioni di bicchieri di Burrobirra, un evento che è stato commemorato dal parco regalando Burrobirre gratuite a mille ospiti quel giorno. La Burrobirra è stata anche servita presso The Making of Harry Potter. *La Burrobirra potrebbe essere basata sulla birra al burro, che era una vera bevanda. Il primo riferimento sulla birra al burro proveniva da "The Good Huswifes Handmaide for the Kitchin", pubblicato a Londra nel 1588 d.C., a base di birra, zucchero, uova, noce moscata, chiodi di garofano e burro ai tempi di Tudor. Un'altra vecchia ricetta per la birra al burro, pubblicata da Robert May nel 1664 d.C., dal suo ricettario, "The Accomplisht Cook", chiedeva l'aggiunta di radice di liquirizia e anice. Lo chef britannico Heston Blumenthal l'ha ricreata per la sua festa Tudor. *La Burrobirra rimane una bevanda popolare tra i fan di Harry Potter. Diverse ricette create dai fan possono essere trovate online. Queste ricette variano tra l'essere analcolici per bambini e astemi e l'essere altamente alcolici nella loro composizione. Interpretazione Babbana Non alcolico *Il mondo magico di Harry Potter vende burrobirra analcolica in bottiglia *La mostra Making of Harry Potter serve burrobirra in bicchieri di plastica o in boccali souvenir. Vendono anche gelato alla burrobirra in cornetti o in una tazza souvenir. *Reed's Inc produce la birra Butterscotch Calderone Volante *Il menu segreto di Starbucks vanta un "Burrobirra Frappuccino" che è un Creme Frappuccino con 3 pompe ciascuna di caramello, sciroppo di noci e caramello e caramello in cima *Nel marzo del 2017, Yuengling's Ice Cream ha debuttato con un sapore ispirato alla Burrobirra. Il gelato è composto da mezzo gelato alla crema di burro, mezzo gelato alla crema di butterscotch e attorcigliato con un vortice di caramello. Alcolico Ci sono molte ricette alcoliche disponibili online, la maggior parte include salsa butterscotch e rum. Categoria:Bevande